1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing assembly for a rolling bearing, in particular a high-speed rolling bearing.
Such a sealing assembly serves to hold a quantity of lubricant inside the bearing, usually in the form of grease, and to prevent entry of dirt into the bearing from the outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, such sealing assemblies have comprised a felt ring arranged in a recess extending radially in a part connected to the outer race of the bearing, or integral therewith, for example an outer race or bearing housing, which ring is in contact with a part connected to the inner race, or integral therewith, whether or not in combination with a labyrinth seal extending radially.
In application to a rolling bearing for high rotational speeds, for example in a bearing for mounting the axles of high speed trains, which may run at over 1000 rpm, the sliding contact of the stationary felt ring with the rotating part of the inner race generates a great deal of heat, which is a very serious disadvantage, meaning that the service life of such a bearing is much shortened.